


(Don't) Lose My Number

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves are still a thing, Conventions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Non-Sexual Crossdressing, Tattoo Artist Stiles Stilinski, illustrator Derek Hale, sbhello, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek has just met the guy of his dreams- he's cute, he's fun, he's a giant nerd, and he even gave Derek his number....A number that Derek promptly lostBut hey, how hard can it be to track down a guy with a name likeStiles? Apparently very





	(Don't) Lose My Number

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one a long time before doing my _actual_ Starmora/Sterek fic so the fact that they happen to be cosplaying them in one instance is purely coincidental, additionally, I may have a thing for Derek dressing as certain female charectors, especially Harley Quinn, I'm not sure why, but if you're a long-time reader you may have noticed that crop up now and again

Derek was _tired_

He never should have let his sister talk him into wearing a costume that involved body paint for _all three days of the convention_

But this was what he got for trying to be a good older brother

Now he was tired and hot and honestly? Kind of ready to pass out

Nothing ever even happened on Sundays anyway, they had already closed down their Artist's Ally booth because on Sundays Artist Alley closed at _three o'clock in the afternoon_

He **never** should have let Cora talk him into this

"I swear to _god_ Cora, next con we're going as Sam and Dean,"

The smaller of the two rolled her eyes, clearly not paying him much attention as they walked

"Keep threatening it Derek, it isn't going to make it happen,"

" _How_ are you not _boiling_ in that?"

Cora was wearing even more body make up than he was, and her hair was underneath a baldcap...

Cora had _long_ hair, to make matters even worse, he just didn't understand it

"You just have horrible body heat, even for a werewolf," she shrugged back, adjusting the tote bag she was carrying on her shoulder

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but paused when another sound- a far more _musical_ sound- peirced through his ears

_Hail (hail)_  
What's the matter with your hair?  
Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your mind and your sign and a- oh-oh-oh 

He walked a little bit faster, attention officially peaked as he came upon a crowd that had started to gather in the main lobby of the convention center

_Hail (hail)_  
Nothing the matter with your head baby, find it, come on and find it  
Hail  
With it baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine and you look so divine 

When he finally broke through the crowd, his most hopefull suspicions were confirmed

_"Starlord..."_

He had gone the entire convention without seeing a single Starlord cosplayer and now, right in front of him, dancing to the music from his walkman, was easily one of the best Starlords he had ever seen, and apparently the crowd around him thought so too

Seeming to hear his name- or atleast the name of his charector- the stranger glanced up and beamed like a ray of sunlight the second he saw Derek

"Not much of a Starlord without a Gamora huh?" he grinned, holding his hand out invitingly towards him

Derek's heart was sky-rocketing, his face pink underneath all of the green paint on his face, he _never_ did things like this but...

_Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_

In a true move of impulse, he took the stranger's hand, feeling his breath nearly leave his body when the stranger- who was shockingly strong- yanked him closer, keeping a gentle grip on his hand, loose enough to promise that he could pull away, as he started to snap his fingers with his other hand, his hips swaying, body shimmying, twirling and spinning

And Derek just followed

It was like nature

It was as fluid as water

Derek had _never_ been a dancer- EVER, but ... it felt so natural to him in this moment

And as nervous as he was, as sure as he was that he was going to sweat out of his body paint, he was .. _excited_

He was excited and _happy_ in a way that he hadn't been for years and years...

It was such a small moment, it was such a short moment, only lasting the length of the song, but it felt like it went on forever somehow

The stranger was gentle and fluid but strong enough to spin and twirl and dip Derek at every opportunity

He didn't even notice the greatly increased crowd or all of the cell phones out and recording (his sister's included) until the song was almost over, and by then, "Starlord" had put him at such an ease that he didn't really care

He wondered, distantly, in the back of his head, if this weird ... _everything_... was at all what love at first sight was like...

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (Come and get your love)_  
La, la, la, la, la, la, (Come and get your love)  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (Come and get your love) 

The song ending was like cold water being splashed in his face and he _hated_ it

His heart was rabbiting, his skin was hot and sweating, and he felt like he could either faint or throw up

He just... didn't do people well...

" _That_ was the best three minutes I've had of this entire weekend," "Starlord" grinned

"Yeah... same here," he agreed, trying not to sound nearly as embarrassed or shy as he really felt

"Then we're in agreement," the stranger grinned back, turning down the music on his walkman and reaching into his pocket for something

Derek felt his lips tug upwards into a grin when the other man revealed a sleek, artistic looking business card

"You'll have to give me a call sometime, I live in Beacon Hills, so if you're ever-"

"So do I," Derek interrupted quickly

"I... live in Beacon Hills, I mean,"

"Seriously?" the stranger practically beamed, eyes lit up with excitement

"That's so cool! Small world huh?"

"I guess so,"

In particular given that Beacon Hills was such a small town

Before either of them could say anything else though, unfortunately, someone else caught his new freind's attention

_"Stiles! We're gonna be late!"_

Derek glanced over his shoulder and found himself frowning at the other man- dark black hair, tan skin, a crooked jaw... and not in any way looking like he was cosplaying or even wearing a casual fan t-shirt

"Ah crap... that'd be me, seriously though, call me ok? Or .. email, or whatever, just... make sure you contact me,"

And before Derek could even say goodbye, the beautifull stranger had disappeared past a corner, leaving him alone and making his stomach do flip-flops

"Stiles..." he said slowly, running his fingers through his purple-tipped hair and sighing as he put the card in his pocket

He'd remember that name until the day he died

 

~+~

 

"What do you MEAN you lost his number?"

Derek wasn't sure what he felt more: embarrassed or desperate

Probably a healthy blend of both

"I mean his business card is GONE, I had it when we left the convention center and now... I have no idea where it is,"

Cora stepped out of the bathroom, half-way done removing her Nebula cosplay, and stared at Derek as if he had just told her he'd lost the key to finding Atlantis or something

"Please don't look at me like that," he said with a quiet sigh

"Ok, alright, maybe.... maybe this isn't such a big deal, I mean, how hard can it be to find a guy named _Stiles_? Especially in Beacon Hills,"

As it would turn out- _very_

 

~+~

 

"What _idiot_ doesn't have social media these days!? Not a single thread!"

Derek cleared his throat, frowning and narrowing his eyes in annoyance as he stared at his sister

" _Besides_ you, I mean,"

"Oh thank you Cora, that makes it all much better," he grumbled back

Cora rolled her eyes, sighing softly as she leaned back in her chair

"You two really _are_ made for eachother, we'd better find him, he might be your only chance at ever finding a mate,"

Derek rolled his eyes, slowly shaking his head and huffing a breath

"It isn't like that, I just want to have _coffee_ ,"

"You _hate_ coffee,"

He frowned deeper, nose starting to twitch in irritation

"You know what I mean, I just... want to see if .. maybe we could be freinds,"

The connection he had felt to Stiles that day at the convention had been... _electric_ , and he was hoping that it would still feel that way when they met out of cosplay, in a different place, under different circumstances...

He hoped that he could have a relationship with him- any kind of relationship, if it was a freindship or.... _more_ than a freindship.... Derek just wanted .. _it_

His social life mostly consisted of his younger sister, they worked together and went to cons together, always cosplaying as some kind of platonic pair- usually siblings- and although Cora had developed a group of freinds to hang out with during her spare time, Derek...

Derek wasn't quite as socially blessed

Not that he really _wanted_ a "group" of freinds of any kind but.. it might be nice to have ONE...

And honestly, wolves were pack animals, it was completely natural for him to want to have more people in his life, especially after his older sister's death....

So what if he wanted a person- just the one person- to have some kind of relationship with?

"Derek?"

He blinked, startling back to reality and rubbing the back of his neck

"Sorry... what did you say?"

"I said we'll keep searching, but for now, we really need to work on our next look, I was thinking, since you've been wanting to do a Harley Quinn thing, maybe instead of trying to do a pair we can each do a different Harley? There are plenty of versions to pick from and it would definitely draw attention to our table, you could do Suicide Squad since you've been wanting to do something more simple and quick for a wile, and I could do... I don't know, one of the Arkham games or Rebirth, maybe even go Bombshells, what do you think?"

Distantly, he kind of wondered if she was trying to soften the blow over the fact that they were possibly (probably) never going to find Stiles

That was probably the case, Cora was pretty gentle when it came to Derek's feelings (usually) even if she seemed more brutal on the outside, this was probably her way of saying "Look, we'll probably never find your mystery cosplay partner, so I'll let you have the cosplay you've wanted for the last two years as compensation"

....

He'd take it

 

~+~

 

The real problem with Harley Quinn was trying to figure out exactly how much of the costume to edit, given exactly how much skin she usually showed

Admittedly, Derek was pretty used to editing costumes to be opposite gendered, since he and Cora both did a fair deal of crossplaying, it had just been a wile since he had had to alter actual costume elements and not just things like fit and sizing

He had already decided on the length of the shorts, and- for the sake of his health and ability to walk- decided to forego heels, the real problem was trying to figure out if he should go with fishnets or not...

On the one hand he really didn't feel comfortable with going that bare-legged, but on the other hand...

_Fishnets_

He was pretty sure he looked hideous in fishnets

Ofcourse the convention wasn't for another few days, he had time to figure it out, maybe he needed a break....

Ofcourse his "break" ended up leading him down a rabbit hole to _other_ cosplays he wanted to try...

He needed to clear his head, take a _real_ break, so he moved away from his desk and headed towards the kitchen, hoping an apple or something would help

"You know what might be a good idea for something simple? Over The Garden Wall, hell, Hot Topic sells the overalls and the cape, it'd be good for a small con, especially with October being around the corner,"

When Cora, -who was sitting only a few feet away at the table, staring in what he could only describe as "stunned silence" at her laptop screen-, didn't answer him, he knew something was up

"Cora...? Did you hear me?"

"You have to look at this," she said quickly, her face breaking out into a smile as she glanced up at her older brother

"I think I found your Starlord,"

He _highly_ doubted that, but ... just in case.....

"Let me see," he frowned, immediately crossing over towards her and peering over her shoulder to see... a teenage girl with long red hair, blue eyes, and .. rather noticeable curves...

"I don't think that's him Cor..."

"No no, not the picture, the _caption_! Listen to this, _'Best person to get a fandom tat from is another fan, my tattoo artist is a **huge** Nightmare Before Christmas fan, he even cosplays Jack sometimes! 10/10 would recommend! Tattoo credit: Stiles of My Design Tattoo Parlor, Beacon Hills CA'_ , in other words-"

"A cosplayer named Stiles from Beacon Hills... who would _definitely_ have a business card,"

He couldn't believe it

She had _actually found him_

Derek owed Cora a cookie

(At the very least)

"What do I do now?"

"Go up there and meet him, you can't really call on the phone, there's no gurantee it'll be him who picks up and even if he does it might be awkward to explain... _this_..."

"Right, but in the spirit of awkwardness, what am I supposed to say when I get there?"

Cora went quiet for a moment, understandably not having a quick explanation in mind, ofcourse-

"You know, he IS a tattoo artist, you could alwa-"

"I'm not getting a tattoo just to meet a guy," Derek frowned immediately

"I wouldn't even get to have one that _lasts_ so it'd be especially useless,"

A consequence to werewolf healing- normal tattoos don't last for long, you have to burn them in- _several layers deep_ \- in order to make them stay, and Derek was pretty sure that Stiles was a _human_ tattoo artist

Plus, Derek may have a relatively high pain tolerance and relatively low self esteem, but even he wasn't prepared to get a tattoo burned into his skin if he didn't actually want one to begin with, the triskelion on his back was enough for now and if he ever wanted another one he'd like to have an actual idea in mind _before_ talking to the artist

(Or in the case of his triskelion: His sister with a tattoo gun and a blow torch...)

"I wasn't going to suggest a _real_ tattoo, you're doing Suicide Squad Harley, guess what she has? Tattoos, ask him if he can do temporary tattoos for you, go in cosplay, say you're going to a meet-up and forgot to get the pre-packaged ones and are in serious need of someone who knows what they're doing to help you out,"

...

Was she actually serious about that hair-brained plan?

"Cora that is the STUPIDEST idea I've ever heard,"

 

~+~

 

A note: September nights were colder in California than one would typically think, atleast... when one is wearing short-shorts that only barely go down the thigh (a _terrible_ misjudgement of size on his part) it was DEFINITELY colder than one would typically think

Taking a deep, deep breath, he pressed his hand down on the door handle and listened to the bell overhead jingle as he stepped into the empty tattoo parlor

Atleast... it _looked_ empty, but he could distinctly smell someone's scent and hear their heartbeat, as well as hearing some slight movement around in the back

"Oh, hey! Listen, we're kinda closing in five minutes, do you want to make an appointment for tommorrow?" Derek heard

And yep- that was _definitely_ Starlord's- _Stiles'_ \- voice

He didn't know how to best say "I'm not really here for a tattoo, I just wanted to meet up with you again because I lost your number and actually I'm going out of town starting tommorrow so I really can't come back during business hours and I wouldn't want to interrupt you at work anyway" without sounding.. well...

"Awkward" was probably putting it mildly

So he just... sort of blurted out the first thing that came to mind

"Starlord?"

The sounds suddenly stopped, prompting Stiles to pop his head around the corner and beam like he had just been given some sort of gift

"Gamora..? Hey!! Or.. should I call you Harley now?" he asked with a grin, jogging out from the back room and hurrying towards Derek

Out of cosplay, Stiles.... actually looked alot like he did _in_ cosplay, just in different clothes and without the stubble, meaning he was absolutely _gorgeous_

"It's nice to see you again," Derek said softly

"Nice to see you too, I was starting to get worried that you weren't interested," Stiles confessed

... Oh...

"That isn't it at all, I promise, I just.."

How bad would it sound to say that he had lost his number...?

...

Probably better than any lame excuse he could come up with honestly...

"I.. actually lost your business card before we even left the hotel, I don't know how it could have happened but when I got back upstairs to my room..."

"Oh that's alright, happens all the time, so did you just remember the name of the business or am I here as a happy accident?"

...

Right, there was also that

"I... remembered it,"

"Cool! Oh! But you came in for a tattoo right? I'll tell ya' what, I know we're closing, but I'll stay late for you if you want something that isn't going to keep me here for like... nine hours,"

"Um... actually I didn't come in _quite_ for a tattoo, I'm going to an ... event... later and I forgot to get the pre-packaged Harley tattoos so I was wondering if there was any way you could... stencil some tattoos for me or .. something? I'll pay full price for a normal tattoo,"

Stiles looked more amused than Derek should probably be completely comfortable with

"You don't need to worry about that, I'm not even inking you so just... keep it, seriously, it'll take me _maybe_ an hour to apply some temporary tattoos- and that's only because Harley has so many, but anyway, I don't mind, consider it a favor repaid after you practically made me internet famous,"

Derek blinked, confusion starting to set in

"Internet famous...?"

That brought a look of sincere surprise to the artist's face, eyebrows raising as he leaned against the counter

"You're kidding right? You haven't seen it?"

"Haven't seen what..?"

 

~+~

 

"I cannot BELIEVE this went viral..."

" **I** can't believe it went viral and you had no freaking clue,"

So apparently the video of the two of them dancing at the convention was alot more popular than he had thought it would be and now he was staring at the gargantuan veiw count on YouTube with an incredibly pink face, glad that Stiles was in the back room drawing the stencils wile he waited right outside on the tattoo table

He didn't really want the other man to see him this red...

"I'm not really an internet sort of person, and I really didn't think anyone would upload it anyway,"

He could hear Stiles snorting from the backroom, wich only made him feel more embarrassed than he already did

"You have alot to learn about fandom huh? Although I have to say, as a cosplayer, you're pretty freaking amazing, first Gamora and now Harley... both looking fantastic by the way, do you only crossplay or- .. I guess in this case it's more genderbending the charector?"

"Honestly I think it could count as either, but no I don't, my sister and I always try to match somehow and sometimes that ends up with me dressing as a female or her dressing as a male, sometimes we alter the costumes to fit our respective genders, sometimes not, it just depends,"

"Oh really? Can I ask for examples or-...?"

"Mm... well, on the one hand I've worn dresses before, but on the other, I did have to change the costume to pants when I did Raven last year, and I never wear wigs or do anything to my hair except temp-dying the bangs so..."

"I noticed that, pink and blue is DEFINITELY your combo by the way,"

"Oh is it?" Derek snorted with disbeleif, watching as the artist finally emerged from the back room with a stack of stencils in hand

"Yeah, pink is really soft and matches the darkness of your hair well, and blue is just pretty," Stiles shrugged back

Derek could practically feel his heart stutter, he just hoped that Stiles didn't somehow hear it...

"SO you cosplay with your sister huh? That must be really cool, what got you two into it?"

"Well, we do graphic novels together and originally conventions were just a good way of selling them, then Cora suggested cosplaying for one of them, we saw how much more attention we got, and it sort of... boomed after that, Cora picked up some cosmetic and styling skills and I learned the basics of sewing, now... here we are,"

"Dude... I have never heard anything cooler in my LIFE," Stiles grinned, grabbing a rolling stool from beside him and sitting down somewhat gracelessly as he rolled closer to the table

"What kind of books do you do? Do you both write or draw or is it split up? Do you make any costumes yourself? Are you ever open to group cosplay? Are you going to Anime Weekend Atlanta? Am I asking too many questions?"

Derek was having to hold back a laugh, especially considering that Stiles was in the middle of rolling up his shirt to apply the _Lucky You_ stencil to his belly

"We write all kinds of fantasy books, sometimes horror, it depends on the individual book, she writes, I draw, I can't make anything from scratch but I can edit a fair deal, we might be, we haven't really discussed it, since we're trying to draw people to our table at cons I'm not sure how well that would really work, we're going to AWA yes, we leave tommorrow actually, and no, you aren't asking too many questions,"

Derek was honestly just happy to have someone so interested, usually the most people asked were a few basic questions about the book they were interested in and that was it, but Stiles actually seemed interested in Derek as a person and ... that honestly probably meant more to him than it necessarily should have

"This is all SO. COOL.... you're lucky to have someone to go with, I get to go to cons and nerd events probably more than most people with a normal job, my boss really gets networking so she lets me take an extra day off here and there to go to cons- plus I usually have weekends off- so I can get more business, it works but.. it's kinda lonely, I never have anyone with me except sometimes my buddy Scott who just happens to be in the area or giving me a ride for whatever reason,"

Scott, he presumed, would be the man who had rushed Stiles away from him during their first meeting

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know I wouldn't even bother with events at all if it weren't for Cora, but... to be fair, I'm not much of a people person anyway,"

If it weren't for Cora and their business, he never would have set foot NEAR a convention center in the first place

"I get that, I'm social in the way of being able to talk to anyone and everyone but getting _along_ with people is ... less of a strong suit, hell, _tolerating_ people is less of a strong suit,"

"Wich is why you work as a tattoo artist, where your primary job is spending several hours with a single person day after day?" Derek asked teasingly

Stiles snorted, eyes rolling as he moved a little bit closer to Derek's face

"Don't talk, I'm laying down your _rotten_ thingy,"

The wolf wanted _so badly_ to make a sarcastic quip about that, but he did actually trust that Stiles knew what he was doing and didn't want to screw him up- especially given that he was doing this as a free favor to Derek and not even getting paid- so he reluctantly stayed quiet, trying to keep his face as still as possible

"I have some special temporary ink I can use to fill in your diamond cuff, _lucky you_ ," Stiles grinned, leaning away from Derek's face

"How long have you been waiting to use that pun?"

"Pretty much since you walked in, but seriously, you're lucky I have that stuff or your diamonds wouldn't work out on pure stencil, so if you ever need any custom temp tattoos in the future you can come to me, I have henna too but sadly that one only comes in the one color, aaaand ofcourse I can do werewolf tattoos, I've been told that I have a _very_ gentle touch.... ya' know... for handling a blow torch,"

It was a good thing that Stiles had been in the middle of getting a new stencil when he said that, if he had been applying one at the time Derek would have _surely_ destroyed it from his sudden jerk upwards, a look of panic on his face

"Relax big guy, I'm not a hunter, just a witch who likes to incorporate a little magic in my work so people find it less painfull and I can do cool things like color in stencils and tattoo werewolves," he said casually, snapping his fingers as a small flame appeared in his palm, disappearing with a swish of his hand

Admittedly, that did make Derek relax a little, but...

"Why would you...?"

"Come out to a virtual stranger? Well I knew you were a wolf, and I decided I didn't want to keep something like this from you, having to hide what you are can really inhibit your relationship with someone and I wouldn't want you bending over backwards to hide something that I already know about,"

"And _how_ did you know exactly?"

"Oh Scotty sniffed you out, as soon as I got in the car with him he said I smelled like wolf so I figured it was you, and then when I saw your nose twitching when I brought you back here to the inking area I figured, yep, werewolf nose at work,"

Now that he mentioned it, Stiles did have a faint scent of other wolves on him- several others, like a _pack_ \- but with all of the scents of the parlor it was just a little hard to differentiate

"Oh..." he said quietly, not really knowing how else to respond as Stiles moved on to start on the diamond cuff

Part of him wanted to be honest with Stiles, it felt like it was the only right thing to do after Stiles had clearly gone out of his way to be honest with him, so...

"Actually.... I.. didn't remember your business from the card... I looked it up online,"

"Yeaaaaah... I know that too,"

Derek frowned- _deeply_

"Alright, HOW do you know that one?"

"Beeeeecause the card I gave you was my PERSONAL business card and had nothing about the parlor on it anywhere,"

...

 

Well now Derek REALLY felt like an idiot

"I... ah...."

"It's ok, you had your reasons for looking me up, I really don't mind," he promised with a wink

...

Ok, sure, they could go with that

"I have to ask though, are you REALLY going to a cosplay meetup thing when you're done here?"

Clearly, lying to Stiles wasn't going the way he had expected it to, so maybe it would just be best to try some honesty in this case...

"I... no... I just wanted to see you and didn't really have an excuse so my sister came up with this hair-brained scheme...."

"Mmm, not surprised, you didn't really seem like the scheming type,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you look like a much more honest soul," Stiles winked, wich, ofcourse, made Derek's heart jump

"Well aren't you nice?" Derek asked with a small smirk

Stiles only shrugged, pausing half-way through coloring in the diamond cuff

"So... now that I know the truth... you still want the fake tattoos or what?"

"If you don't mind, not alot of point in getting 90% done and then quitting,"

Stiles grinned, turning back to the task at hand immediately

"Knew I liked you," he practically purred

"Oh really? Do you... like me enough to meet up with me at AWA, if you're going?"

Stiles paused again, his eyes warm and flirtatious as they locked with Derek's

"I like you enough to pull out the Poison Ivy cosplay and pair up with you all weekend if you're into that,"

For once, Derek was happy that his brain-to-mouth filter seemed to be on the fritz, if it wasn't, he may not have been so enthusiastic about saying yes

 

~+~

 

Six months later, Derek has decided once and for all that going into the tattoo shop that night was officially THE best decision of his life

Stiles had fit in like a missing puzzle peice to their not-quite-group and they made a point of attending events as a trio now, really serving all of their purposes at once

Derek was less socially anxious

Stiles was FAR less lonely

And Cora finally had someone just as enthusiastic about intricate costumes as she was

Plus, they were selling more books than ever, as it turned out that Stiles really hadn't been kidding about being able to draw in customers, he was a natural born barker if Derek had ever seen one

He was also up for trying just about anything costume-related once, and with his magic in their back pocket they didn't have to rely on so much delicate make up or temporary tattoos, Stiles could easily add or subtract permanency from pretty much anything on their skin at any point

And that pack that Stiles smelled like?

They were... incredibly accepting of Derek and Cora, hell they were glad to have them as it meant Stiles wouldn't be asking any of them to go to conventions with him anymore

(One girl, Kira, a kitsune, actually DID want to go with him but usually had school or work going on, but during the rare occasions she could make a con they turned their plans into a foursome and paired her off with Cora wile Stiles and Derek indulged in their own couple's cosplay)

It was all pretty great

...

Except for one little thing

"I am NOT wearing ice skates Stiles, not on the convention floor, not ANYWHERE,"

"Oh come on! I could charm them so you can walk in them as easily as you would tennis shoes!"

"And don't you think anyone would find that mildly suspicious?"

"Dude, it's an anime convention, people have seen WAY weirder, I promise you,"

"No," Derek insisted with a sigh, straightening out his jacket

"I learned my lesson about walking the convention in heels once, it's flat shoes or bust,"

Stiles was pouting, but Derek didn't care

"But... we're wearing the Exhibition Skate costumes, emphasis on SKATE,"

"Stiles, we're also going to be sitting at a table most of the day, no one will even SEE our feet, but it's still not happening, too much of a risk,"

Finally it looked like Stiles was about to give up.... until Cora, the devil herself, just HAD to interject

"You know.... you could always make it up to him by dancing to _Stammi Viccino_ with him like you did with _Come And Get Your Love_... just saying," she purred, straightening out the blonde wig she had just donned

Stiles looked _ecstatic_

Derek was probably going to kill Cora in her sleep

But apparently, there _was_ an angel looking out for him somewhere

"Don't worry, I won't MAKE you do anything," Stiles promised, kissing his boyfreind gently on the cheek

"I'm just going to remind you though, that if the need to boogie ever strikes, I have a walkman and magic that can make it play any song EVER,"

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes fondly

"I'll keep that in mind _Starlord_ ,"

"You'd better _Gamora_ ,

It was a weird relationship on it's best days

But that's what made it so perfect


End file.
